


Em-brace-let the chicken

by FPwoper



Series: tumblr and other prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Multi, POV Switches, Scared Dean, The Suspicious Chicken (TM), mention of chicken death, not explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean loses his one-year-anniversary bracelet in a chicken coop. Good luck retrieving that, with a suspicious chicken guarding it.This is not to be taken seriously.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: tumblr and other prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198129
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	Em-brace-let the chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts), [LeviSqueaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/gifts).



> Thanks to Jenny and Levi for the prompts
> 
> Jenny's prompt: suspicious chicken  
> Levi's prompt: bracelets
> 
> This has not been beta'd, I will take full responsibility for any and all mistakes.

Benny eyed the chicken suspiciously. He was mostly sure that the chicken was out to murder him, but he really needed to get past the chicken to retrieve Dean’s bracelet. The ‘friendship’ bracelet Benny and Cas got him for their first anniversary – because Dean wasn’t out as poly at that point, and Benny and Cas didn’t want to make him uncomfortable in front of his family – but goddamnit, that chicken really was in the way.

The chicken eyed Benny even more suspiciously. She knew that her sisters had died at his hands (Benny did make a great soup), and she did not want to suffer a similar fate. Instead, she puffed up her feathers and made herself look way more fierce and threatening than she actually was, but Benny didn’t need to know that. She cackled menacingly and Benny seemed to back up slightly, into the two other people alongside him. They both seemed to be even more scared than Benny was, which was good, she decided.

Dean looked in terror at the standoff between Benny and the chicken. He was stupid enough to have somehow lost his fucking anniversary bracelet in the chicken coop, and he didn’t feel like confronting one of his deepest darkest (most hidden?) fears. Especially not if Cas and Benny didn’t know yet about this specific phobia. Dean really did want to keep it hidden for now. But he was the stupid one who somehow launched his bracelet in while feeding the chickens from a distance, and God, how he regretted that. He could only use Cas as a shield so much, and Benny really wasn’t making much progress. Dean was actually starting to make peace with the loss of his beautiful bracelet, the one linked to many happy memories of the three of them (most notably, eventually coming out to his family because they didn’t understand why friends would have friendship bracelets that didn’t look like friendship bracelets. Don’t ask. Dean’s family was weird).

But then Cas sprang into action, walked over to the chicken, picked her up and put her to the side, throwing some feed further to the left, and then calmly walked over to Dean’s bracelet, picking it up and dusting it off, before walking back to Dean. He pulled Benny back with him as he went along, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Thank you for trying, sweetheart, but really, this was much easier.”

Dean kissed Castiel as soon as he was within reach, and Castiel quickly fastened the bracelet around Dean’s wrist again.

“Thanks babe,” Dean said, kissing Castiel, and then tugging Benny in for a kiss too. “And you did great, too, huggybear. Great distraction manoeuvres there. Thank you for risking your life to get my bracelet back.”

The chicken simply clucked in agreement. She was glad to have lived another day without murder, and decided that she liked the dark-haired one. She’d definitely take feed from him any day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr and pillowfort as fpwoper, and you can now also find me on discord (dm me on pf or tumblr for that, or find me in one of your servers)
> 
> If Destiny is your jam, consider signing up to the Destiny Big Bang! Signups are open now, find us on [tumblr](https://destinybigbang.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bang_destiny)


End file.
